


Stitches

by SoothingSyrup



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoothingSyrup/pseuds/SoothingSyrup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain assassin got into trouble and he needs your help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I know little to nothing about how to treat wounds. I just kinda went after what *might* be right. :/ 
> 
> 2\. This is my first fanfiction and I really hope I didn't ruin Jacobs personality. Sorry if I did, though.
> 
> 3\. Yes, reader is a templar because I might just make some kind of continuation for this. (Hush! Jacob doesn't know.)

Raindrops smattered outside your window and the light from a single candle was the only thing that dimly lit up your workspace, making it so you could just about see what you were doing. It was mostly Templar business, sending reports about your mission in London to the Parisian order but also one or two unrelated inquiries.   
You were just about to fall asleep right then and there when there was a violent knocking on your door. A quick glance at the clock standing across the room told you that it was nearing midnight. Who would disturb you this late at night?   
As a precaution you equipped herself with a gun and a candle at made it to the door. Before opening the door, you peeked through the peephole. There was a man, dressed all in black, but soaking from the rain.  
”Jacob Frye,” you said as you opened the door.  
”Am I disturbing? I could use a bit of help.” he shot an arrogant grin your way before limping inside into the warmth of your house.   
”My goodness you look terrible! Are you alright?” you inquired, clearly concerned about the man's well-being. He was about to make his way into the living room but winced in pain, leaning against the wall. You offered to assist him.   
”Aye, I’m fine. I just got bloody shot in the shoulder, damned nearly bled out on the way. ”   
”A gunshot wound doesn’t sound very fine to me, Jacob. Sit.” 

Jacob sat down the sofa watching as you scurried around the house for medical supplies. He stripped himself of his clothing on his upper body carefully examining his wound.   
”Do you want tea, dear? Wouldn’t be very good if you got a cold as well.”   
”You know what I could do with? Whisky.”   
”’Course you would … ” you sighed but put the kettle on the stove anyway.   
you hurried back to Jacob with you supplies and started getting to work. 

”What happened?” you were curious as to how he ended up like this.   
”Blighters, got caught in a fight on my way home from …” he furrowed his brows, not sure how to explain. ”Running errands?”   
”Running errands in the middle of the night? That seems quite shady to me.” you chuckled and carefully pulled out the bullet.   
”I thought you already knew I was a shady person, Y/N.”   
He winced at the sharp sting from the alcohol applied on the wound.  
You sat there in silence as you stitched up Jacob's wound. He was watching you work, your eyes only focused on what you were doing. She looks quite lovely, he thought to himself. Jacob had never actually been this close to you before and it was different seeing your face up close.   
”That should do it. Does it hurt?” he shook his head.

You sat up to go fetch the tea. Pouring two cups, one for yourself and one for Jacob. He grinned at you as you came back.   
”Lovely! Did you put some alcohol in this?”   
”Jacob!” He chuckled lightly at your reaction and started sipping on the warm beverage.   
”I was wondering, if you could examine my legs as well,” he asked. ”I mean, if it’s not too much to ask for.”  
”No, no, It’s fine. How’s your leg?”  
He showed where he had gotten cut by a knife in his thigh and explained that he had a knife wound on his upper thigh. You blushed and asked him to take off his pants, to which he only grinned once more and happily obliged. 

Only now did you notice his state of undress. Hell, he was practically naked in your living room. Examining the wound on his thigh felt a lot more awkward than the one on his shoulder, just because you started to think about it.   
It was obvious that you were flustered. But Jacob only thought you looked adorable with your cheeks reddened, tactfully avoiding his gaze.   
”It seems the knife didn’t cut through very deep. I should probably just disinfect this and it’ll heal on it’s own,” and once again you got to work.   
Once everything was done and Jacob was all cleaned up, you let him rest on the couch while you continued your work. You had given him a shirt to cover up with but couldn’t find any clean trousers his size. 

You didn’t sleep that night. You had kept herself busy all night with her work but dozed off sometime in the early morning hours.

You woke up to the smell of eggs and the sizzling of a pan in the kitchen.  
you were still wearing the gown you wore yesterday and her hair was all ruffled.  
Jacob had put on all of his clothes and was now, he didn't notice her coming and seemed slightly startled when you spoke.  
“You're supposed to rest.”  
“Ah, I've got things to do. Places to be, I don't have time for such things as ‘rest’,” he winked at her. “I made eggs, I know what Evie might've told you about my cooking, but I think I nailed it this time.”   
You tried to suppress your smile. 

“So I've made eggs, but I do assume you'll want more than just eggs for repayment. I'd hate to be indebted to you.”  
“I could do with a good lay.”  
“I … Uh … What?”  
You chuckled, brushing your previous statement off.   
“Seriously though, don't feel like you owe me anything. I did it out of the kindness of my heart,” you smiled at him before tasting the scrambled eggs.   
“Not bad.”

“Splendid! I'd stay if I could but I have things to do, places to be,” he tipped his top hat your way.  
“Do be careful, Jacob. I'd rather not have to stitch you up in the middle of the night again.”  
“Middle of the day, then?”  
“Jacob, please.”


End file.
